Pretty Cure Eyecatch
A Pretty Cure Eyecatch is a short animation that is shown before and after a commercial break and appears at the half of the Pretty Cure episode. The eyecatch can appear before and after the break or only after the break, as it was common ever since Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series Much like the post-''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' era of Pretty Cure, the eyecatch of the Sky Pretty Cure Series will only happen after the commercial break instead of before and after the commercial break. ''Sky Pretty Cure Eyecatch One The first eyecatch starts with a blue sky with some clouds. Then, a red, sparkling arch appears and wipes over the screen, with Scarlet having leading the arch. As soon as Scarlet is gone, the same happens with a yellow arch and Yellow, an orange arch and Mandarine, a green arch and Green, a blue arch and Blue, and a white arch with White. Then, the rainbow disappears and Ruby is seen catching Scarlet before the whole team poses at the camera with the Sky Pretty Cure logo appearing in the left corner. Eyecatch Two The second eyecatch starts with the chibi versions of the six main characters standing on a rainbow plattform and then jumping down, on clouds, while Mikanki Amber is scared of heights, everyone is gliding down on their clouds, with their fairies. Floating across the screen, one after another. First Ruby, then Kiishi Topaz, then Amber, Midorikusa Emerald, Aomizu Sapphire and then Shirosora Diamond. Then they jump of their clouds and appear transformed at the earth, posing in their signature poses. Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Eyecatch One Eyecatch Two Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! Eyecatch One The Final Sky Pretty Cure Eyecatch One Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series In Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series eyecatch appears before and after the commercial break. At the middle of season eyecatches chage expect in Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice which uses same eyecatches for all episodes. Solar Light! Pretty Cure Eyecatch one (part 1) Eyecatch one (part 2) Eyecatch two (part 1) Eyecatch two (part 2) Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Eyecatch one (part 1) Eyecatch one (part 2) Eyecatch two (part 1) Eyecatch two (part 2) Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Eyecatch one (part 1) Eyecatch one (part 2) Eyecatch two (part 1) Eyecatch two (part 2) Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice Eyecatch One Leo is seen playing volleyball at school and Moon is reading book in Starlight Castle's garden. Then scene cuts to two of them sitting on Moon's bed. Their fairy partners fly to them and they smile. Eyecatch Two Moon is lying on the grass reading book with Moonstone. Amber is flying next to Leo who is running around on the grass. She isn't looking where she is going and accidently falls on Moon making Moonstone fall of her head. Amber flies to the scene and when Leo and Moon look up group starts laughing. Night Animal Pretty cure Eyecatch 1 Tori and Queenie run across the screen twice before bumping into each other. Then a large white light flashes, it clears revealing Cure Owl and Cure Bat holding hands with Twinkle and Astro. The NAPC Logo then appears. Eyecatch 2 Astro, Twinkle, Sparkle and Lullaby are passing around a white flower bud which then blooms, revealing Queenie, Tori and the NAPC Logo. Eyecatch 2 part 1Three cards flip over once revealing Hotaru, Queenie and Tori. A second time revealing Twilight, Lune and Dazzle. Finally a third time showing everyone with the logo. Eyecatch 2 Lune and Astro are sleeping when Hotaru comes in and pops a balloon, scaring them awake before they get angry and chase her off screen while she's laughing. The NAPC Logo then appears. Zeti Precure Eyecatch One Carol sits on Zavok's lap sleeping while Zavok sits on his throne at the base, he then pets her head and falls asleep. The ZEPC logo then appears. Eyecatch Two Yumi and Zomom are sitting side by side eating together, when suddenly a shadow appears and the two run away from the shadow only to find out that it's just Carol and Zavok, the two then shrugged and the ZEPC logo appears. Eyecatch Three Ayumi and Zazz have a race off to see who's the fastest, only to find out that the judges are Carol and Zavok. The two are in shock and apologize. The ZEPC logo then appears. Eyecatch Four Natsumi looks at some magazines while Zeena looks at a picture of Zavok. Carol then shows up and the two get into a fight. Zavok and Natsumi watch it and the ZEPC logo then appears. Eyecatch Five Satoko and Zor were rehearsing for their next play, when they hear clapping from Carol and Zavok. They start to cry and the ZEPC logo then appears. Eyecatch Six Carol and Zavok have some tea with Riko and Master Zik, The two then started spitting it out to realize that the tea was sour. The ZEPC logo then appears. Candy Crystal Precure Go! the eyecatch for '''Candy Crystal Precure Go! '''appears' halfway through every episode before the commercial break. Description Paige is finishing drawing a picture. but when she is done, she realises that Sweets scribbled all over it with a purple crayon and a pink crayon. Sweets looks content with the drawing until Paige runs after her in anger. Then the '''Candy Crystal Precure Go! Logo appears out of a candy wrapper. Castle Pretty Cure ♔ Description A scene of Nemu and Purpu are both looking out the window, sitting in a palace bedroom windowsill when the logo appears when she closes the curtains. Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! In Natural Paradise!, there are a pair of eyecatches for each of the Cures and appear depending on which character the episode focuses. However, if an episode focuses on the whole team or a different character, it will play the eight eyecatches at the same time with the music for Poppy's eyecatches in the different corners (Poppy, Top Left; Sumire, Top Right; Satomi, Bottom Left; Okita, Bottom Right). Hanasora Poppy Eyecatch 1 Poppy is seen brushing Felicity's fur with Felicity purring. She then looks up at the screen and smiles just before she starts reading a book. Eyecatch 2 Kamikawa Sumire Eyecatch 1 Eyecatch 2 Okamoto Satomi Eyecatch 1 Eyecatch 2 Yoshino Okita Eyecatch 1 Eyecatch 2 ''Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆'' Eyecatch 01 Chibi versions of the girls in civilian form are shown waiting near an oven when the timer goes off. Sango then pulls out a large tray of cupcakes, each decorated to look like the Cures' faces and the logo appears. Eyecatch 02 Sango and Clarity are playing shogi with symbols of all the Cures on each peace when the entire case falls on his head. Clariity cries waterfalls while Sango laughs and the logo appears. Spring Pretty Cure! Eyecatch 1 Yuriko and Amber are finding shells on the beach in their swimsuits when Mizu sneaks up on them and pours a bucket of water on the two of them. Yuriko and Amber are then chasing Mizu and the logo appears. Eyecatch 2 Yuriko is shown looking for her Lily Card when Violet holds it up, laughing. Yuriko chases Violet with Mizu, Amber, and Misaki looking at them. The logo then appears. Twinkling Pretty Cure! Eyecatch 1 Chibi versions of the girls are running around outside when Sprinkle falls down. While Sakura helps her up, Daisy, Rose, and Hikaru surprise her from behind, making Sakura yell. The four girls and the mascots laugh and the logo appears. Eyecatch 2 The five girls are shown trying to take a picture together, with Seishin holding the camera, but she takes it too early by accident. A few failed pictures of the girls are shown, and they sigh and laugh and the logo appears. Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! Eyecatch 1 Chibi versions of the girls are in Rubie's backyard. Rubie is doing a magic show when Koko decides to throw a piece of cloth at her. Mad, Rubie chases her across the screen while Luna, Lea, Mika and the fairies watch and the logo appears. Eyecatch 2 Chibi versions of Rubie and Mika are together. Rubie decides to tab her PreChange Watch before it glows and the image of Ma and Hou are seen back-to-back. The two watch with starry eyes and the logo appears. Eyecatch 3 Rubie waves a magic wand and a puff of pink smoke engulfs the screen. When it dies down, the Cures are seen are seen as Chibis with the logo. [[Floretta Pretty Cure!|''Floretta Pretty Cure!]] Eyecatch 1 Iris is seen drawing a picture of the team's Cure alter egos, which then turns out to be a small animation of the team's final pose. The logo of the series then appears. Eyecatch 2 Akari is seen baking some cupcakes and decorates them with coloured icing of the girl's respective theme colors and the team decide to eat them during a picnic. The logo of the series then appears as they eat the cupcakes in glee. Sweet Nature Precure! Because she didn't watch Happiness Charge before she created the series, ''Sweet Nature Precure! has 2 eyecatches instead of one. Eyecatch 1 (First Half) Skyla and Cookie appear inside the Nature Communes flash blue and pink. Cure Lightning and Cure Ginger then land and pose as the logo appears. Eyecatch 2 (First Half) Sora and Emiri are sitting at a table with a big ice cream sundae. They both get excited and eat it. The two are then seen with an empty bowl and happy, tired expressions. ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! In ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!, an eyecatch appears before and after the commercial break which happens halfway through the episode. The eyecatches also feature the other members of Namika's club, as well. Similar to Smile Pretty Cure!, some eyecatches differ in one variable, but are overall the same with everything else. Eyecatch 1 First Half Namika is seen adjusting a camera and runs down to Emiko, Amaya, Koemi, Kaede, Kaori, Chika, and Seijun as the group takes a picture, with the final shot including Verndari as the logo appears on the corner. This eyecatch, along with the second half, are the only ones where there are no changes at all. Second Half Emiko and Namika insert their Cure Pritiels on their respective Spectral Palettes and transform into Cure Flare and Cure Ripple in chibi forms while the chibi versions of the rest of the campus support club and Verndari applaud. The logo appears. Eyecatch 2 First Half A chibi Emiko opens her Spectral Palette and inserts a Pritiel, and chibi versions of Namika, Hoshiyo, and the campus support club stare in awe of the effects it produced with Verndari and Opiekun, who was carrying the Dreaming Box, in the background as the logo appears. The Pritiel differs each episode. Second Half Emiko, Namika, and Hoshiyo transform into Cure Flare, Cure Ripple, and Cure Aurora and defeat a chibi Kiraikari who was chasing the club and the logo appears. The Kiraikari differs each episode. Eyecatch 3 First Half Chibi versions of Hoshiyo and Hokuto argue with chibi Misao trying to stop them when a chibi Namika uses a Pritiel to stop the two. Chibi Emiko comes into scene facepalming alongside the rest of the club with various reactions as the logo appears. The Pritiel and the method it does to stop them varies. Second Half The Mitsue siblings, Emiko, Namika, Amaya, Kaede, Kaori, Chika, Seijun, and Eri are in the scene for a tea party when Koemi comes in and trips, crashing in on the table with Verndari and Opiekun facepalming in the background as the logo appears. The food shown in the table varies. Eyevatch 4 First Half Aya uses a Pritiel on her Prism Perfume. She sprays it on herself and the rest of the team as they transform into different outfits. Verndari and Opiekun take pictures of them as they pose. Their outfits vary each episode. Second Half A chibi version of the team transforms into Pretty Cures. As they pose, the club and the Royal Elementals pop in between them as they do wacky poses and expressions while the team groans. Category:Pretty Cure fanime